


Cutest Couple

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [280]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline got a puppy and she’s getting a costume with it, Klaus is petty af
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [280]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Cutest Couple

With Fang nipping at the trailing end of her braid, Caroline quickly picked the dog up to cuddle him close. “No hair pulling, thank you,” she said in a chipper voice. “Are you ready to get into costume?”

Klaus came down the stairs in his comfy clothes, ready to settle in for the horror movie marathon they’d agreed upon tonight. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I had no interest in dressing up just to hand out candy.”

Pouting, she stuck out her tongue and hung up a little green onesie. “I was talking to Fang, not you. The kids will get a kick out of him being Pascal to my Rapunzel, even if you don’t know how to have a bit of fun.”

“I’m plenty fun,” he insisted. “You had fun this morning.”

Her cheeks flushed prettily, and it suited her dress and all the flower pinned into her massive wig. “You know what I mean. Now, do you want to set up the snacks or dress Fang as the cutest chameleon?”

Barely holding his tongue, Klaus stalked off to the kitchen. She smiled down at Fang, who seemed none the wiser as to why his humans were bickering. _His_ tongue lolled out of his mouth, ears perked up to her. “Yes, just like that,” she cooed, snuggling him closer. “You’re the perfect Halloween date.”

“I heard that!”


End file.
